The general concept of a reciprocating floor conveyor is well-known. There have been a number of patents issued disclosing various types of arrangements of drive motors and control systems for supplying the drive motors with pressurized fluid to reciprocate the floor slats of the conveyor and thereby convey a load. Reciprocating floor conveyors in which the control system supplies fluid to both ends of the motors are disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,467, granted Dec. 15, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,893 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,894, both granted Jun. 7, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,868, granted Apr. 18, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,848, granted Oct. 16, 1990.